spirit_riding_free_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Prescott
James "Jim" Prescott, Jr. is the scion of railroad tycoon James Prescott Sr. and father to Lucky. While managing construction and operation of JP & Sons Railroad on the frontier, he lives in Miradero with his daughter and his older sister Cora. He is also uncle to Julian. Jim's first wife, the Mexican circus star Milagro Navarro, died when their daughter Lucky was two years old, still too young to remember her. After nearly a year of living back in Miradero again, Jim became engaged to the town's schoolteacher, Miss Flores. Seeking adventure and to escape pressure from his overbearing father to enter the family railroad business, Jim moved from the city to the frontier when he was 18."Lucky and the Train Tycoon" In his early years, he worked as a cowboy for a Western ranch called The Corral,Spirit Riding Free: The Adventure Begins and as fur trapper."Lucky and the Mysterious Map" He mapped the Rivas River, and saved twenty people from a mine collapse. Jim met Milagro after a performance of El Circo Dos Grillos in the town of Winslow, where he had driven cattle to auction while working as a cowboy. He had been mesmerized by her beauty and talent during her performance as a young charreadera. The two married and gave birth to Lucky, who began to be brought up in Miradero, where Jim built a house for his family. Jim was also a treasure hunter, locating the hideout of the legendary miner Old Respero, and absconding with his treasure map. Although Jim and Milagro tried to decipher the map and locate the treasure dozens of times, they were never successful. When Lucky was two years old, Jim and Lucky moved to the city, where Lucky grew up until she was twelve. That year, Jim moved with Lucky and Aunt Cora back to their home in Miradero, to supervise expansion of the railroad on the frontier."Lucky and the Unbreakable Spirit" Jim's successful efforts won a visit from the governor, at a ball in Miradero at which Jim's family and Lucky's friends were the guests of honor."Lucky and the New Governor" During his first year back in Miradero, Jim met and developed an attraction to Miss Flores. The two first met outside one of the town's bakeries"Lucky and the Not-So-Secret Surprise" and danced at the town's fiesta."Lucky and the Cowboy Next Door" It was only during their first real date, for coffee at the town's café, that Jim learned that the woman he knew only as "Kate" was actually Lucky's schoolteacher Miss Flores."Lucky and the Pie P.I." The new relationship proved awkward for Lucky, and Jim's proposal to Miss Flores on June 24th, when Lucky was thirteen years old, caused Lucky to run away from home and join El Circo Dos Grillos,"Lucky and Her New Family Part 2" but in time Lucky adapted and came to accept Miss Flores."Lucky and the Big Goodbye""Lucky and the Doomed Delivery" Although he gave up lessons as a child, Jim eventually became a competent piano player, with a preference for ragtime."Lucky and the Train Tycoon" Behind the scenes Jim Prescott is voiced by Nolan North. Gallery JimGivingLuckyMilagrosBootsS1E1.png DoubleDadDare1S7E7.png Jim and Kate's wedding.jpg ChurchReadyRoomJimMissFloresPruAbigailS6E6.png JimLucky5S6E6.png SagebrushS2E3.png FiestaDay1S2E1.png NewspaperFamilyPhotoColorCorrectedS6E5.png Luckys13thBirthday2S4E2.png NewFamily2S4E5.png Spirit.riding.free.s05e07.aac.mp4-mobile 5b7a6ba187efc.mp4.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Riders Category:Co-leaders Category:Musicians Category:Leaders